My Explosive Love
by iBloo
Summary: What happens when you put an explosive hot-head boy and a cheerful zero-gravity girl together? Fluffy and funny moments, for sure. This is a collection of Kacchako one-shots.


Title: Christmas Lanterns

Rating: T

Genre: Fluff

A/N: Christmas Fic for gravity-bomb on Tumblr!

* * *

Bakugo hung his head low. He took a deep breath and watched as his breath turned into white smoke. He opened and closed his hands, contemplating if he should blow some steam or not. With each movement of his fingers, his frustration grew.

How could he be so _stupid_? How could he lose to that damn _loser_? He had been doing so well, improving faster than anyone.

Another deep breath. This time, he threw his head back and looked up at the dark sky. Small white flecks started coming into his field of vision and found himself blinking the snowflakes away. Some landed softly on his face, melting as soon as it kissed his warm cheek, right under his eye.

Perhaps it was good it melted. It helped hide another drop, but it didn't come from the sky.

Bakugo closed his eyes and swallowed. They had graduated from UA a few years back. Things have changed since then, but sometimes it feels like he was still chasing Deku's tail.

He really shouldn't be so fixated on catching up to Deku. Bakugo had already accomplished so much. Other than graduating part of the top of his class, he was also recognized and part of the top 5 heroes list. He had his own place, doing whatever he wanted he even had—

—his thoughts were interrupted when he sensed someone nearby. He opened his eyes, and he saw some light at the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turned his head to see a floating yellow lantern.

He quirked a brow up. The fuck would a lantern be doing here? Floating, no less.

And then, it hit him.

More lanterns came into view, floating all around him. It illuminated the falling snowflakes and reflected in his eyes. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as the person who was making all of this happen.

Bakugo shifted in his seat and found her. She had a few lanterns sitting by her feet, her round cheeks flushed from the cold and being found out.

He smirked. "What do you think you're doing, Angelface? Trying to cause a scene here?"

Ochako giggled, and then pushed a floating lantern his way. She picked up one more by her feet and approached him. She was smiling the entire time.

Kami. It wasn't fair how she could always push his sour mood away with just one smile.

She held the lantern up to him, her face illuminated by the warm, soft glow. Her chocolate colored eyes looked enthralling in its light. The snowflakes around her sparkled as it reflected the light. "I'm sorry you didn't get it," she smiled shyly, but maybe you can place a wish on this lantern instead and we can let it fly away together?" Her cheeks turned even pinker, perhaps because she was under his intense gaze. "I mean-it's Christmas after all. I heard wishes come true on Christmas."

Bakugo snickered and held the lantern down so he could see her face clearly. "Why would I do something stupid like wish on a lantern when I already got you, Angelface?"

Her eyes widened, and her face turned crimson. She let go of the lantern, and she flailed her arms. "D-don't say things like that!"

He laughed and pulled her in for a hug. He wrapped his strong arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Some stupid award could go to hell. He could care less as long as he had her.

"Katsuki?" She peeked up at him.

"Hm?" He looked at her.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled.

Bakugo kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Ochako."

* * *

A/N: Cheers to writing for a new pair I am absolutely smitten with. Since it's Christmas, I thought it would be best this be the first fic in this one-shot collection. :) More fluffy and funny fics to come!

Please do leave me a review to let me know what you think about this story, especially their characterization. I'm still fairly new to writing them, and I promise to do my best to give these two lovelies justice. ^^

Happy Holidays, darling!


End file.
